New laser printer models are introduced incorporating new and enhanced technology and designs improved over the previous existing laser printer models. This evolution in laser printers necessitates corresponding improvements in laser printer ink and toner cartridge.
A used ink or toner cartridge can be remanufactured to recycle and reuse the cartridge components and to extend the cartridge's life. Remanufacturing involves replacing a number of the components that have been worn out. The cartridge is also refilled with new toner and both the organic photoconductor (OPC) drum and the waste toner wiper blade are replaced. The remanufacturer must obtain replacement parts that perform the same function as the original cartridge components and also interface with the printer's components. Replacement components are purchased in the aftermarket. In one aspect, the present system is directed to the design of the cartridge drive gear shaft that attaches to an aftermarket replacement print cartridge. The shaft gear drives the gear train in a laser printer cartridge, which in turn operates all of the cartridge's moving components.